


Descent

by bassnotbass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassnotbass/pseuds/bassnotbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your story with the Winchesters and your fall into the madness of life with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, ok so I've toyed with writing this story for a while and I've finally just decided that I might as well. I haven't written a story in almost 6 years and this is my first fanfiction. Not just my first in SPN fandom, but my first ever. So expect some mistakes. (Sorry!) This story will take you in and out of memories and back to present so I hope that I've written it clear enough to follow. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Makes me a better writer! I haven't finished this story and I don't honestly know where I'm going with this. So I'm just figuring it out as I go. Again let me know what you think. This will be a multichapter story. I just don't know how many. Hope you enjoy!

'Well isn't this some shit', you thought. You kneeled down and began going through the laundry for the fourth time trying desperately to remember where you had last placed your black leather jacket. Honestly you probably wouldn't have this problem if you would just fold your laundry instead of using the left or right side of the closet floor as your clean and dirty pile. But to be fair the last time you wore it you had stopped by a bar on a whim driving back to the bunker from a hunt. You smile slightly from the memories of that night.

'YN, I'm feeling like a beer sounds a bit better than driving straight through the night' Dean said. You missed the way his green eyes twinkled at the thought of stopping. You were half dozing, enjoying the way the steady sway and rumble of Baby pulled you into a relaxing lull. You crack one eye open to see that Sam was slumped forward in the backseat, head on his chest, sleeping. "I believe Sam is going to have one helluva crick in his neck if he stays like that". Dean eyed Sam through the mirror and sighed, 'Yeah, I don't understand how he sleeps like that'. 

You make a noncommittal hum and turn your head to watch the landscape pass. It was a beautiful night. The moon just bright enough to give you some light to see, clear skies, although a bit chilly. You pull your leather jacket closer around you. You turn and look at Dean, and your eyes widen in the split second it takes your brain to register that he's grinning from ear to ear. Dean white knuckles the steering wheel and slams his foot down on the brakes causing the most high pitched horrifying noise from Baby. You throw your arm onto the dash, just barely in enough time to catch your face from slamming into it. Which is way better off than the more than solid thud onto your backseat from a certain brother who had no clue. 

"SAMMY!! I'm thinking about a few beers" Dean bellows as loud as he can. Sam's holding his head in his hands mumbling curses. "What was that? You want to go too?"

Sam quits rubbing his head and sulks into the backseat, "How about a fuck you, Dean?" 

"Come on Sammy, don't be a baby about it." Sams bitchface double in intensity and he leans forward in between the seats. 

"You know what sounds good right about now?" Dean eyes him and inhales, but Sams quicker and snakes his arm around Deans throat and pulls. Baby lurches from side to side on the road while Dean tries to pull Sams arm off and throwing backward punches to where he thinks Sam's head is, but missing each time. You roll your eyes and sigh while grabbing the steering wheel to right Baby before they end up killing all of you. "You know," you said while Dean finally manages to break free of Sam's hold, "a beer would probably be nice". 

 

The bar ended up being a really nice place even though it looked a bit seedy from the outside. It was a rather slow night considering you guys show up at 10pm on a Tuesday. The patrons were happily chatting, mostly relaxing or unwinding. And the atmosphere was kind. Of course given that it was the holiday season, most people had seemed a little more warm than usual.  
"YN"  
"Dean"  
"So I was thinking..."  
"Yeah you do that sometimes"  
"Shut up. I was thinking that maybe whenever we get back that you can show me and Sammy how to use that bow and arrow of yours?"  
You widen your eyes, "Really? Because I thought you had said that its not really useful and such a medieval weapon had no real context in this day and age."  
Dean had the presence of mind to at least look a bit sheepish at that, "well...i was drinking a bit..."  
"Much like you are now but yet here we are."  
Sam grins widely behind his hand that is currently supporting his chin, "Come on Dean. Tell her what you told me." Dean shoots his brother a look of warning that was promptly ignored by the younger Winchester. "YN was so awesome with that bow. I bet she could've taken every one of those demons out. Did you know she fashioned the tips to explode on contact releasing holy water into them?" Sam said while fanning himself dramatically. Sam laughs at the face you make at him trying to imitate his brothers voice and gives his brother a side glance. 

Dean's just studying his beer intently. "Well I'm going to turn in." No one says a word as he's bee-lined out of the bar. You look back at Sam. "He's been talking about you for a while...like stuff that I already know, ya know? And i just kinda figured he was excited to have you around. Like someone other than me. But then i teased him about liking you and he was fine with it for the most part, but he stopped finding it funny after a while. Well it could be he's tired of the joke and it could be that I've actually stumbled on some truth."

White noise. That's all you can hear. Sam's sitting there expecting you to reply and all you hear is a distant ringing. 'Likes me? Why? I'm a huge smartass to him and usually put him down on everything. I mean its out of fondness but really?' Sam's snapping his fingers in your face but you still can't hear it. 

Thump...thump...thump. 'Oh good my heartbeat' you think. Sam's got you by the shoulders. 'Say something YN'.

"I uhhh...i've got...so i need to use the walk", you stammer out.  
Sam raises his eyebrows, "use...the walk?"  
Yeah so its not a coherent sentence but whatever, "yeah im going to go use it". You turn out of his grasp and head out just trying to focus on getting your thoughts in order.

'You can handle this. So Dean may or may not like you. Why are you freaking? You don't even know for sure. Sam just had a hunch. Feeling. What does he know about hunches? Yeah, they're usually right. Fuck. Ok. No freaking. Think rational. Ra-shun-nal. Rate-tee-on-nul. God. Focus. So what if he does? You gonna do something? You feeling lucky...punk?' You stop walking and mutter, "my brain is freaking weird." 'A list! I can do a list. Ok. So column A Dean likes you, column B he doesn't. Column A. How does that make you feel? Warm...happy...scared...why? I'm not that special. Fuck. Let's not go down this road. Column B. Ok so we stay like we are. Friends.' 

You've realized at about this point you've stopped in front of the motel door to Dean's room. You just rambled for four blocks and didn't realize it. You look at Dean's door and back down at your feet. You raise your hand to knock on Dean's door and stop when memories hit you like a train. Dean driving Baby on a hot summer day. A slight crinkle in his eyes when he looks over to you. Him singing slightly off key to Cheap Trick. The slightly irritated puff when he's working on Baby and something doesn't go right. Even the way he grips the beer bottle a little too tight when he's upset. 

But the best one. The first time you made breakfast. The sight of him sleepily shuffling to the coffee pot and back to the table in the seat across from you. He had his robe on that morning and both hands around his hot mug. He inhaled deeply and took a tentative sip while you smile at his sleepy form. Neither one of you want to talk before the first cup. You push the platter of pancakes, eggs, and bacon over to him. He grabbed your hand swiping his thumb back and forth, not even bothering with the food. You look back up at him and in that moment you could've sworn that your heart could smile. He held your hand and looked up over his cup at you with all the gratitude in the world lit in his green eyes. For something so simple, a bit of food and coffee, and Dean's looking at you like you were the best thing in the world. There's a bit of something in that look and you don't know what to call it. Safety, home, family, maybe love, who knows. But Dean squeezes your hand and lets go to grab a plate. Moment over.

Still standing at Dean's door you're staring through it like you're trying to find an answer. 'Column B. My best friend.' You lower your hand and walk to your room next door. On auto-pilot you change your clothes, brush your teeth, and slip into the scratchy bed. Maybe if you don't think about it, you can still have Dean in column B. Maybe if you fall asleep quickly, you won't have time to think that your heart has broken a bit at the thought of keeping him in column B.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T LEAVE YOUR SORRY ASS HERE" Dean bellows from somewhere in the Bunker. You jump startled from your memories. Giving up on your leather jacket you rush downstairs before he actually does leave you. Skidding to a stop in the garage, Dean's standing there with his signature smirk and your leather jacket hanging from a finger. "Needing something?"

"Where did you find it? That's what took me so long. I couldn't find it. Where was it?"

"Found it when I was putting up laundry. Must've gotten mixed up with my stuff." Dean's walking toward you with a gleam in his eyes. "Here", he says holding your jacket up. You turn letting him help you into your jacket. Slipping your arms in, he pulls your long hair out of the leather and holds it wrapped in one hand. You pull on the jacket in a half hearted attempt to straighten it, but in a whole hearted attempted to block the feeling of his hand fisted in your hair and the way your breath quickens.

"YN" Dean says right behind your ear.

You're pretty sure that you said 'yea' but Dean's voice dropped in timbre causing you to think that maybe you just moaned out loud instead of saying an actual word. 'Oh god did I seriously just moan? Wait? What? Did Dean say something about panties?' You turn your head slightly, "um what did you say?" Well that voice was higher than normal but at least you said words this time.

"You're going to need new panties," he rumbles again, breath ghosting over the back of your neck. 'What the hell,' you think, 'can he fucking smell arousal? Why do I need new ones? Panties are washable. Ask him...fuck'. 

"Why?" you breathe. Can't he let go of my hair already? I'm fixing to lose it here.

"Because," he starts. A pair of black lace panties are now dangling in front of your eyes. "Seems like they got thrown in with my stuff and they haven't made it out in one piece. That wasn't the only one. But I've gotta say didn't think you were a sexy underwear kinda girl and I've never been so happy to be wrong". Dean drops them into your hand and walks toward Baby, while you're left surveying the damage in your hands.

Blushing slightly you get into the car with him. "Well there wasn't much of it to begin with, but there's definitely not much of it now." Larger holes makes it look like a shred torn from a shirt. "So I guess in the middle of Christmas shopping, you don't mind if we stop somewhere so I can buy more?"

Dean smiles wolfishly, "YN, if you wanted to model them, I'd buy you the whole damn store."

Now you weren't usually so open when you flirted with them. Sarcasm was more your pace. But maybe it's because you were giddy at thought of celebrating Christmas this year or maybe the fact that Dean's stumbled upon the hair pulling as a turn on but without even thinking you blurt out, "If you let me decorate the bunker like Santa fucking lived there, not only would I model them. I'll runway model them and strip while doing so."

Dean's eyes widen in shock and he sits back like the air's been punched out of him. Before you can say anything else, he grabs the shredded underwear out of your hands and strings it around Baby's mirror. "Oh YN you're fucking on" he says while speeding out of the Bunker's garage. 

Something jumps in your stomach and you look out the window. 'Fuck, what have I done?'


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don't know what to name the chapters so they're just generic. I hope you guys will be patient with me while I get your backstory written. I promise at some point it will all be a present point of view but I feel like the reader's past with the Winchesters is important to the plot. So bear with me. Also Cas and Charlie will start in on a regular basis on one of the next two chapters. You've probably realized that the readers relationship with Dean will be a slow build and you're right. I want a bit of angst with some blindsidedness (that a word?) involved. You'll see later. Either way hope you enjoy so far!

Sam groans stretching out his tall form to answer the phone, barely looking at the caller id. "You guys have been gone for a while."

"Yeah listen, we're about 2 minutes from pulling in the driveway. You need to help me unload this."

"Unload what?"

"Just get in the garage Sammy."

Dean hangs up and immediately looks over at you. You're staring out the window trying not to make eye contact with the eldest Winchester but you can see his look of disgust reflected in Baby's window. Not only did you buy gifts for Sam, Castiel, and Charlie, but you purchased so much decorations that Dean had to make another trip in the morning to pick every bit of it up. Currently filled to the brim, Baby slowly enters the garage and you let out an inner sigh to be finally rid of the mountain of bags surrounding you. You sheepishly smile at Sam when he opens your door to unbury you from your tinsel coffin.

Dean hurriedly shuts Baby off and starts walking inside.

"Dean. Where you going man?"

"You have fun with that. I carried it through the store and loaded it, you can bring it in. I grabbing a beer and going to bed."

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs another three bags from you before you even attempt to move.

"So you will help me?" you ask.

"Oh no, I'm bringing them in. You're on your own from there."

"But Sam", you whine, " there's tall spots".

Sam eyes your height. All 5'4 of you. "YN there's a ladder." You let out a resounding sigh and start the long process of unloading Baby.

You and Sam work quickly and you take a look around at everything you purchased. Well, Dean purchased. He didn't grumble once when you picked out everything you wanted to decorate with. Even giving his advice on what ornaments or wreathes he liked better. It actually wasn't until you were loading everything in Baby, that he got upset. To be fair, you did accidently tip over a bag causing one of the ornaments to crush and about a cup of glitter to spill from inside it to the backseat of the car. Even then he was uncharacteristically calm, muttering what you thought was 'of course' under his breath and tight lipped his way through putting in the rest of the packages.

To be honest, you were on edge for first couple of hours of the trip. After what happened in the garage before you left, you were sure that Dean would say something or do something to reference back to it. But nothing. Even when you went high alert, once he stopped at a store that you could purchase new underwear from, he cried off. Handing you the credit card and said that he had to go somewhere else in town for a moment and to call him when you were done. You didn't push because you figured that he was just getting you your gift.

Sam hugs you goodnight when you sigh loudly at all the bags. You watch him walk off to bed. Its not like you're not excited about putting up the Christmas decorations. You are. But you had thought maybe you can do it together like your own little dysfunctional family.

Staring at the empty coffee pot, you debate on whether or not to put them up tonight or leave it for tomorrow. You made the boys swear to take this holiday off. After the many missed birthdays and holidays this year you finally put your foot down and demanded that no matter if Lucifer breaks free of his cage and God shows up to smite him in your kitchen, you were having a traditional Christmas for once. 

That wasn't the best day. You had dragged in from a four day hunt that left all of you with stitches and more bruises than you had cared to count. Not that you were terrible in hand to hand combat, but you've always bruised easily. It didn't matter if you had hit the side of a table, you'd bruise, and it'd stay there for about a week.

"YN, I need to check those stitches," Sam said.

"They're fine. Really Sam."

"YN, I used a seam on your shirt to stitch you up. Let me see. I could've given you an infection." 

"Sam. Leave it alone. The stitches are fine."

"YN..."

"Drop it Sam", you snap and felt instantly guilty. "I'm sorry ok. Just tired."

Sam looks sideways at Dean. "You wanna tell us what's been bothering you?" Dean narrows his eyes, "We can tell when you're upset and I know its not about this hunt."

You chew your lip in thought. True the boys could read you better than anyone, but that doesn't mean you just had to spill your guts everytime they demanding to know something. "I told you, I'm just tired. A few hours of sleep and a hot shower will works wonders for me."

"Bullshit", Dean replies. "You've been bitchy this whole hunt."

"Yeah? Have I? I'm so sorry that you were put out by my attitude! Maybe next hunt I'll just sit out or pretend that everything's just kittens and rainbows." Dean's got this look of shock on his face. "You want to know why? Fine. I'm pissed because we spent our Thanksgiving huddled in a cave soaked to the bone tracking yet another fucking monster. Instead of being home and having turkey like normal people. Don't get me wrong, I don't want an actual normal  
life but I would like to celebrate a birthday every once in a fucking while that actually has food and presents involved. I'm not one to preach about normalcy since I didn't have a fucking ounce of a normal upbringing but you guys are as close to family that I've got and sometimes I'd like to do something nice for you."

"You've saved our asses" Dean stated, "I'd call that nice." You gave him a withering look. "Ok, Christmas we take the week off and celebrate and pretend that we're normal."

You give him a disbelieving look. "You're serious?"

"Yeah"

"A whole week? No hunting. No looking at newspaper articles. Just us. At the Bunker."

"Well I'm sure we'll have to leave to get food sometime."

You sway on your feet wanting to believe him. "Dean I'm serious. I don't care if the archangels get through our warding and the second apocalypse happens in the library we're..."

"Yeah inviting them to sit down and eat before smiting us. I get it." You felt a smile crack through your resolve. "Better now? Ok. We really need to see those stitches."

You were almost teary eyed as you sat down in the chair. 'Christmas. I can't believe it. I'll finally have a regular Christmas.' Sam squeezes your arm in understanding and proceed to lift up the hem of your shirt.

"YN, I'll have to take this off and it's not going to feel great". You nod as Sam is cutting away what he can of the shirt.

"I'll get the first aid," Dean says. Sam's just about done when Dean comes back with a sewing needle, thread, and gauze. He pours himself a glass of whiskey rubbing his shoulder that got popped out of place during the hunt. And almost immediately popped back into place by you. You glance over at Sam. He's concentrating on the stitches on your arm. He's covered in cuts himself with some of them being stitched but you and Dean had definitely gotten the worst of it. Unfortunately, from the amount of stitches, you guys had ran out of thread. And ever resourceful Sam cut the seam of your shirt to use the thread from it, arguing that it was better than from one of the motel sheets. You agreed. 

Dean raises an eyebrow at you and pulls down a glass and pours you a glass of whiskey. No sooner had you swallowed, Sam's pouring a bottle of alcohol on the worst wound on your stomach. You raise up out of the chair in pain and Dean's hand is on your shoulder pushing you back down. Sam whistles as he pulls the fabric away and you look down. You have a nasty gash from your left side to just above your bellybutton. You didn't look at it before when Sam had stitched it up, but now it's swollen with bursts of red, purple, and black radiating across the rest of your stomach and up disappearing under your bra. At this point the majority of your body is a different color than your actual skin. "Well", you start trying to find something good about this situation. "I mean it doesn't look infected. And it kinda looks like I've gotten a picture of space tattooed on my rib cage".

Dean snorts into his glass. "Yeah it would've been less painful had you gotten the tattoo". Dean looks around your body. "Come to think of it, where did you get your anti-possession tattoo?"

You take another drink of whiskey while Sam helps you stand. "In a place you'll never see Winchester."

Dean just smiles, "You need help getting in the shower?" You expected some type of innuendo laced into that question and there is none. Just concern.

"No, I'm fine. I've got this."

But if you were honest that was the most uncomfortable shower ever. The water felt great on your sore muscles but were hell on your cuts. About two minutes in you decide to turn the temp as high as you can stand it. At least this way the burning felt like it was all over instead of certain spots. Knowing you were incredibley pink from the shower you wrap a towel around you and shuffle your way to your room. Getting back into clothes was a bit of a problem and after many twinges of pain you decide that Sam's flannel would work for tonight. While you wanted to call it a night you knew that you had to at least pull a comb through your hair but lifting your arm was a no go. You barely pull the comb through your ends and try to work your way up, but everytime you tried pain shot through your stomach and back causing you to loose your breath. In frustration you throw your comb at the wall. 

Knock knock. "YN you decent?"

Dean. You look down at Sams unbuttoned stolen shirt that was just pulled around you and sighed, "enough I guess."

Dean peaks his way around the door. "Is that Sam's shirt?" 

"Yeah I can't lift my arm. It hurts." 

Dean spots your comb on the floor and picks it up.

"I would've gotten that."

Dean rolls his eyes and places your comb on your nightstand. He sinks down on his knees and looks at you. "You good? Need some medicine?"

"Alcohol should kick in sometime. I'll be fine."

Dean stares at you a moment longer trying to decide if you're telling the truth. He must've been satisfied with what he saw or maybe he decides its not worth arguing about. He takes a look at Sam's shirt and begins slowly buttoning it, careful not to uncover you. Gingerly he sits down behind you and reaches for your comb. Dragging it slowly through your hair, he's careful not to catch too many tangles. You're afraid to say anything at this point. Dean's a bit rough at times, but sometimes, he lets himself slip and you enjoy the softer side of him. After he's done you're past exhausted and he's carefully manuevering you on the bed. You hear him grabbing extra pillows out of the closet and a slight pushing on your hurt side. He's tucked the pillows in beside you so you don't roll over on your wound. You hear the beep of your phone being plugged in and his hand swipe gently across your face to get the hair out. You're asleep before he gets out the door.

You sigh pulling yourself from that memory. Coffee. There's no way that you can just go to sleep knowing that there are decorations to be put out. Christmas is just a few days away. Sleeps just gonna have to wait. You spread out all the bags and think for the 100th time you may have gone overboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week? Maybe longer? Since i've updated. Sorry holidays are crazy. Anyway thanks for the kudos! And Charlie makes her grand entrance in this chapter!

The boys have been getting more sleep than ever while taking this week off. Dean would never say so out loud but thought that maybe this is good thing for him and his brother. He rolls out of bed needing some coffee. Shuffling down the hallway he knocks on Sammy's door as he passes to the kitchen, but never makes it. He's stopped dead in his tracks. Garland and tinsel everywhere. There's lit garland wrapped around the banister as well as through every room next to the ceiling. The Christmas Tree is up filled to the brim with silver and gold decorations with a gigantic bow at the top. Stockings are hung on wall with everyone's names including Cas and Charlie. There are even little vases that looked like they had snow on them that were filled with holly and poinsettia. Dean walked closer to the Christmas tree and realized that there were presents already under it.

"Looks amazing doesn't it Dean?"

Dean stands and turns to Sam, "A little too much glitter for my taste". But he's not hiding a smile. "Guess YN still sleeping."

Walking into the kitchen they find you. You were sleeping but its on the kitchen table. 

"I've got this." Sam said picking you up out of your chair. Dean smiles fondly at you, "we got lucky dude. Real lucky". Sam just smiles back at his brother, "i know. Just get coffee going". 

Sam walks out of the room with you not even stirring after he's picked you up and carried you to your room. Even when he laid you down you didn't stir. He pulls the covers up over you, "you're so good for us," he whispers, "I hope you stay".

 

Later that afternoon, you slowly open your eyes to your bedroom wall. Smacking your hand on your nightstand you finally locate your phone and squint against the brightness at the time. '1:18 PM....coffee'. You text Dean 'coffee' and grabbed some clothes out of the dresser and headed to the shower. 15 mins later and still bleary eyed you make your way to the kitchen. Dean's making himself a sandwich. He raises an eyebrow at your still dripping hair and just grabs a mug out of the cabinet while you sit. Seconds later a hot mug with black coffee is pushed into your hands and he goes back to his sandwich. Normally you enjoy cream and sugar with your coffee but your first cup is always black. Jump starts your heart you explained to the boys. You sit quietly while sipping on your coffee and Dean muching on his sandwich. You're done with your first cup as Dean puts away his plate. 

"I picked up the rest of the decorations while you were sleeping. They're piled in the living room."

"Thank you. And thank you for putting up with me yesterday. I know that shopping isn't your favorite thing to do." 

He waves his hand in dismissal. "It makes you happy." You smile into your cup and he bends down and plants a sweet kiss on your forehead, "it looks amazing by the way."

 

Later that afternoon you prepared a list and sent Sam to the grocery store much to Dean's dismay that he apparently wasn't to be trusted with grocery shopping. That had started a stupid argument that Dean wouldn't know the different between an head of lettuce and spinach. Dean had countered with Sam not knowing good food if it had hit him in the face. You had to finally put your foot down because you knew that even though Dean was the better cook, he wouldn't get half the stuff you needed. With Charlie coming late tonight or early tomorrow you needed some food in the Bunker other than leftover take out and sandwich meat. So after an hour of arguing Dean turned petulant and told Sam that if he's going then Baby stays. Sam just shrugged and grabbed the key to an old truck and left. Dean grabbed the keys to Baby and said he'd be back in a few hours. So left alone at the bunker you put up the rest of the decorations, mainly wreaths, and settle down on the couch. Looking at the Christmas tree you had already gotten the brothers, Cas, and Charlie one present a piece but wanted to get more. Looking at the clock you realized that Dean would probably be home in an hour and Sam should be back anytime now. Deciding that you may have to sneak out later you head to the library to find a book to settle down with, but the doorbell rang instead.

You quickly grab a pistol from under the table in the war room and make your way up the stairs. Placing the gun in your right hand you throw open the door and aim, right into the forehead of a small redhead. 

"I, uh, I'm Charlie?"

You squint your eyes and grab your phone out of your pocket and call Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Red head, 5'7, short hair, pale, called herself Charlie but sounded unsure."

"Well if you have a gun to her head then yeah." 

"I'm gonna test her."

"She's fine YN let me talk to her." You put Dean on speakerphone and gesture to her, "talk".

"Um...hi?" Charlie states.

"Hey Charlie".

"Dean should I...come back later?" Charlie asks still looking at the gun pointed at her.

"No, I'm fixing to be there." Sure enough the rumble of Baby makes it's way down the driveway. Dean parks her and makes his way over to the front door. You hang up the phone and place your hand back on the pistol still aimed at Charlie. When Dean almost reaches the two of you, you step out of the doorway and turn putting yourself between Dean and her. "You should test her Dean."

Dean sighs while Charlie goes to move her arms. You fire a shot next to her feet, "you don't move until I tell you to." Charlie freezes.

"YN, she's showing you her tattoo," Dean says. Charlie slowly raises the hem of her shirt baring her anti-possession tattoo just above her hip. "See? Are you satisfied?" Dean grumbles. 

You hesistate for half a second and tuck the gun in the small of your back. "Hi Charlie, I'm YN."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family. What could be better? Most of your backstory is revealed and you and Cas join forces.

Dean grabs Charlie's bags out of the car and ushers her inside. He raises an eyebrow at you and you shrug as if to say can't be too careful. 

"Wow! It looks like Christmas threw up in here" Charlie says wide-eyed. She turns to you, "I'm assuming this is your doing?" You give a slight nod. "It has a woman's touch. It looks amazing YN. Good for you." 

You beam. "Thanks Charlie."

Dean claps you on the back, "I'm gonna put your stuff in your room. Take a load off." 

"Are you thirsty or hungry Charlie? Sam's not back from the store yet so we've got slim pickings on the food part but there's juice, water, and beer."

Charlie laughs, "I'll wait for dinner but water sounds good." Charlie follows you to the kitchen and sits at the table. "You know, the guys were pretty closed mouth about you but I've gotta say you're not what I was expecting." 

You laugh, "well it happens. Plus I'd hate to know what they said about me."

"Oh it was good." Charlie leans over the table and rests her head on her hand. "But when that door flew open and you had that gun pointed to me," she pauses dramatically, "i didn't know if I was more scared or turned on". 

You sputter into your drink and choke. Leaning over the sink you start coughing and Charlie starts hitting your back. "I'm so sorry! Oh my god! Are you okay YN?!"

You wipe your mouth off with a rag and laugh, "yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expected you to say that." You turn around to her crowding you against the sink. "I'm glad a loaded pistol did something for you but I don't usually swing that way."

Charlie takes a step back, "well hell. Wait. Usually?"

You just smile, "You never know what you might like if you don't try it once."

Dean wolf whistles from the doorway, "can that story be my Christmas present?"

Charlie rolls her eyes, "men". You smile at Dean, "you wish Winchester". Charlie turns to you, "well if you think you might take a crack at it again..."

"Yeah, you'll be the first one I call." 

Charlie laughs and throws her arms around you. "I knew you'd be awesome."

 

That evening you pushed everyone out of the kitchen including Dean who kept coming in to 'get a beer' and also steal food that you were making. After the fourth or fifth time you smacked him with a spatula and threatened to have him handcuffed to a chair. Charlie met Cas for the first time too rendering him speechless when she stated that she expected him to be shorter. Since you figured that you'd be cooking turkey and ham for Christmas, you decided on something not traditional tonight. Not knowing what everyone like you cooked chicken and steak for fajitas, but also made guacamole, cheese, and bean dip. You laid everything on the table figuring that everyone could just make what the want. You called to everyone that dinner was done and grabbed yourself a beer and the pitcher of magarita. By the time you made it back to the table everyone was just sitting down while Dean was busy loading his plate with an obscene amount of nachos. 

"Dean you can make seconds" you state as he carefully makes his way back to his seat. 

"That's for the weak and the unworthy". Dean moans obscenely after his first bite. "I have half a mind to keep you here making food all the time". 

Sam grimaces, "Would you please act like a decent human and swallow your food before you speak?" 

Dean just opens his mouth causing Charlie to laugh and Sam shoots him a bitchface. 

"YN so tell me about you," Charlie starts, "the boys have been pretty stingy on any details." 

"There's not really much to tell" you say taking a drink from your beer.

"Well I'm just kinda wanting to know how you got into hunting and such."

"Is that all?", you laugh. "So basically my life story? Maybe I'll tell you about it later. It's rather boring."

Choruses of 'no tell us' and 'come on YN' went up until your threw your hands up. "Fine but if i bore you to death..."

"Then that's what the alcohol is for," finished Dean.

"Well that's true. I haven't got a sob story or anything. I was in foster care for most of my life. Bounced around a few families when I was younger because I wasn't a good fit, too direct with my words, not enough hobbies, that kind of thing. I landed my last home with an older lady when I was about 12. She couldn't have kids of her own and her husband just passed away. We got along mostly like friends. She gave me a few loose rules and trusted that I wouldn't cause too much trouble. When I asked her what made her decide to adopt she said, 'what else was I going to do? I don't have company and Carl left a truck load of cash. I don't like to travel, plus I'm getting older. Seems like adopting someone and giving them a steady home seems like a pretty good way to spend the old man's insurance money.' She said she was getting sentimental in her old age. I finished high school and went to college. After 4-ish years cause I screwed around freshman year, I graduated with bachelors of science in mathematics. I was going on to get my masters mainly because I had no idea what I was going to do with my degree, when she passed away from old age. I decided to take a break from college and figure out what I wanted to do. I kept enough money for daily expenses and to pay for the rest of my education and donated the rest to the foster care that I came from. So I spent about six months just traveling here and there."

Charlie had stopped eating at this point. "What about hunting?"

"Well that was by accident. I went hiking and camping during that time off. I had spent about a week out in the woods when I thought a bear was crashing through the forest. There were two guys yelling and some gunshots so I got out of my tent to see what was going on. About that time I got hit by what felt like a truck and hit a tree. When I came to the guys were asking about my injuries and checking me for bite marks. Turns out I suprised the werewolf that they were hunting and slowed it down enough to kill it. When they explained everything to me, I mean it made sense. I believed them, most people say they're fairy tales. I have a minor in religious studies so I've always been the type to believe that there's some truth to every story. They gave me a number to contact if I needed anything and I called it about 2 weeks later. I hunted off and on with a hunter family and been kind of doing it ever since. I never finished my masters but it was boring as hell anyway."

"What about the bow and guns?" Sam asked.

"What about it?"

"Did those hunters teach you?"

"No that was my foster mom."

Cas tilted his head, "I thought you said she was older?"

"Yeah," you take a swig a beer, "she was in her 70s when she adopted me. But Betty was from the south. She said no adopted daughter of hers wasn't going to be able to take care of herself. So she taught me to hunt, shoot, what to do if you're lost, even what kinds of plants you can eat without killing yourself. She said that they were basic survival skills. She was sure that the world was going to crash and burn so if I had to hunt for my dinner I could. She also made me take karate since 'young boys these days don't know how to behave themselves'. So by the time I started hunting monsters I could shoot with the best of them."

You look over at Dean and he's looking back at you in admiration. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he pushes his now empty plate away. "It's just that your adopted mom sounds like my kinda lady."

Charlie laughs, "every lady sounds like your kinda lady". 

Everyone laughs while Dean gives her a wink and puts his plate up. The rest of dinner goes smoothly with lots of laughter and swapping stories and everyone finally calls it a night at about 1AM. Leaving the others behind you make your way to your room and get ready for bed. As soon as you lay down you remember that you wanted to get everyone more presents. Debating on whether or not you want to leave it for tomorrow, which was Christmas Eve, you groan and throw the covers back off of you. 

Grabbing some jeans and warm coat you're slipping into your boots when you call for Cas. 'Cas whenever you can, will you come here for a second. I've got a favor to ask you.'

A few seconds later Cas appears, "what can I do for you YN?"

"I was wondering if you could bring me to a few places to get the guys the rest of their presents. I'm afraid I won't have time to sneak away tomorrow and I don't want them to know I'm getting them. Plus I have an idea for Dean's present that I couldn't do without an airplane ticket or maybe a month of shipping on ebay." 

Cas looks at you in confusion, "what's ebay?" 

"A store on the internet Cas. Doesn't matter. Will you take me to a few places tonight?"

"Of course YN. Maybe I could ask a favor from you then."

"Sure Cas."

"I've recently learned about Christmas traditions and would like to participate, however I'm lacking in capacity to procure a gift that would be suitable for each person. As I'm told, the person recieving the gift must not know what it is so I cannot ask them. But maybe you'll be able to help me in this regard? And maybe I can bend the rules to find out what you may like." 

"Cas, you don't need to get me anything. However if you are going to, I'm not giving you any hints." You check the time on your phone before placing it in your pocket with the emergency credit card and some cash you have stored in your dresser. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, why update take so long? I'm sorry!! Life caught up with me and it seemed like I just never had enough time to sit and write this. However, I have perservered and I made this chapter extra long. Like my chapters weren't long enough to begin with.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a bit of a classic car junkie and made you into one in this chapter. Hope you enjoy angst.
> 
> You're new car. https://www.mecum.com/lot-detail/DA0913-164630/0/1970-Chevrolet-Chevelle-SS/Automatic/

You and Cas arrived back at the bunker around 5am Christmas morning. You stumbled into kitchen to preheat the oven for turkey and ham and to make some much needed coffee. After the night you had you needed a shot of adrenaline into heart to make it through the day. Not like you haven't done it before but somehow being zapped to Scotland, Istanbul, Malaysia, and about 15 other places takes a toll on you. Blearily staring at the coffee pot, you hear the footsteps of Cas coming up behind you.

"I've placed the gifts under the tree."

"Thank you Cas," you turn and offer him a small smile. "I couldn't have done any of this without you. You're a great friend."

"You consider us friends?"

You laugh, you can't help it. The utter confusion on the angels face is priceless. "Yes of course! Should I consider us enemies? Foes? Acquaintances?"

Cas seems to take this seriously though. "No not enemies. I believe I may have asked a superfluous question. However, I'm still a little unsure how humans go from merely acquaintances to friends."

Seeing the look on Cas's face you want to give him a real answer. Grabbing your mug you sit at the table pulling Cas's arm to sit with you.

"Let me try to answer this. There's people I've met in my life that I've talked to a few times and would recognize and speak with them again. However I don't make it a priority to seek them out. Those people are acquaintances. I don't hate them and most of the time they seem nice but I don't feel a connection to them. However when it comes to you guys, I feel a connection. It's trust. Warmth. The knowledge that I'm cared about and it's reciprocated. I'm interested in your likes and dislikes and genuinely care about your well being. Those are friends. But the more time I spend with you and Sam and Dean, the more that relationship solidifies into something more. At least for me. Dean says it a lot, and I think that he's referred to you as family. I'm beginning to feel as though you guys are my family, if you aren't already. I can tell you right now that there's nothing I wouldn't risk to keep you guys safe and happy."

You look down at your cup of coffee. It's true. You feel it deep. You always kind of knew but saying it out loud seemed to cement it into you. These guys were family. 

Cas's hand grabs yours, "You just might be family to us too, Y/N."

You smile at Cas, "thanks". A series of short beeps signals that the oven is ready. As you slide in the turkey and the ham Dean steps into the kitchen. Fully dressed, keys in hand, with a shocked look on his face.

"Y/N? Cas? Cas, what're you doing here?"

You butt in, "Cas is helping me prep the food for Christmas dinner. Where have you been?"

"I...uh...couldn't sleep and thought I can use some fresh air."

Cas narrows his eyes. 

"So I'm actually feeling a bit tired now, I'm just gonna go shut my eyes for a bit." Dean somewhat hurriedly walks off to his room.

You turn to Cas, "well I would go to sleep too but I don't have the time."

"You do realize Dean was lying right?"

"I know Cas, but hey at least he didn't bring a girl home. And we were lying too."

"You think he was lying because of Christmas presents?"

"I don't know Cas but I guess that's as good as any other reason."

"You're tired."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I can do something to take away the weariness that you feel. The teleportation has taken a toll on your body."

"Go for it. It's your fault that I feel like this."

Cas stills until he sees the smile on your face. He mumbles something about jokes and puts two fingers on your head. "Y/N humans still need sleep so try to get some when you can, but you should be ok in the meantime."

You grab his hand and squeeze, "thank you Cas. We're lucky to have you." 

"Well I should go. I'll return in time to exchange gifts."

Your spirits sank a bit, "Cas if you don't have something important to do, you can stay. Everyone will be up soon, and I...please spend the day with us."

"No it's not important. I can stay."

"Thank you, Cas. I just wanted the family together for Christmas. Plus I can teach you how to cook breakfast."

Cas's face immediately crumbled. "Y/N I've attempted cooking before and it didn't turn out well." 

You laugh at the sad expression on his face. "Don't worry Cas. You won't fail this time. I won't let you." 

You start grabbing ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge. "You and I are making biscuits from scratch and they're going to be so good that Dean's gonna state that he's gonna keep you here in the kitchen instead of me." 

You show Cas how to measure and mix ingredients. You help him knead and flatten out the dough. You left him to cut out the biscuits while you worked on frying a mountain of bacon and making gravy. With you and Cas steadily working on breakfast, life starts stirring in the bunker. By the time breakfast is done, Dean comes to the kitchen being the last to get up.

"Breakfast is done."

He sleepily gives you a one arm hug and cradles his coffee to the table. Cas helps you bring out the food, while choruses of good mornings and merry christmas go around the room. Everyone comments on the biscuits to which you hurriedly explain how Cas was to thank for that. He beams and accepts the compliments with a sheepish expression and thanks them for the kind words. Breakfast is slow, with murmured conversations, the sense of family with nowhere to go. Everyone's settled, peaceful for the moment, and you sit and soak in the rare occasion of being surrounded by people you love. It's a rare feeling for you. Never having been around this many people except for hunting. Just the normalcy of having breakfast together. You've never wished for a normal life, never wanting to trade what you do for sitting in a office for 30 years with just a thanks and store bought cake at the end. But normal moments, you can take those. Moments that matter. 

"You're good for them."

Shaken out of your thoughts you turn to Cas. "What?" you whisper.

"You're good for them," he repeats matching your tone. "You help bring them closer. Remind them of what's important in their life. Make a home for them."

Stunned you look around the table, your eyes settling on Dean. He's laughing at something Charlie just said.

"You may feel like we're family and that's mostly true. But what you feel for Dean isn't familial."

You turn and look at Cas, pleading with your eyes.

"I can feel your longing Y/N. And I'm here to tell you, it's not unlike how I feel his."

"Cas please stop. They might hear you."

"You'll be ready to make that decision one day."

"What decision?"

You jump at Dean's voice, "I, um, have been thinking to start training with knives. Like in hand to hand combat."

Dean looks at you for what seemed like forever and you resist the urge to squirm in your seat. "Well that's probably a good thing however it's Christmas and this was your idea. So no talk of work." 

You don't think he bought it but you smile and say of course anyway. You get up to put your plate away shooting daggers at Cas the entire time. It wasn't until you almost turn the corner that you see that Sam has caught the entire thing. Damn him and his perception.

As soon as breakfast is done, Charlie's bouncing around clapping her hands yelling about presents. She pulls everyone to the tree and shoves a Santa hat on your head and announces that you are handing out everyone's presents.

You hurriedly hand out the presents because Charlie looks like she's fixing to rip into hers any second. As soon as the last gift reaches hands, wrapping paper and bows are being flung into the air. Mainly from an exuberant Charlie. 

Charlie ended up with a blu-ray set of Dr. Who and books from Sam, a pretty wire and crystal necklace that Cas picked out when you were in Africa, a set of knives and what looked like a bag of odd and in stuff from hot topic from Dean, and bluetooth headphones from you. Sam of course got tons of books or as Dean put it "nerd crap". Cas found some first editions that Sam held gingerly. Charlie gave him some clothes and apologized about the sizes because all she was told was 'moose-sized' which the stores don't carry. He also got an ipod and headphones from Dean so he didn't have to listen to his music anymore. Cas got a bunch of odd and in items to go into his honorary room in the bunker. Opening one present and pulling out a black trenchcoat had everyone laughing and Charlie stating that it was for when he needed to look like eye candy for the ladies. You took pity on him somewhat and explained that it was for when 'he wanted to attract someone to have intercourse with'. Of course this elicited more laughter and Cas hastily thanking Charlie and putting the gift away. 

As much fun as everything was you were extremely nervous about the gift for Dean. You were almost positive that you broke out into a sweat when he was unwrapping the tiny box. That gift was the main reason you and Cas went from country to country last night. You watched as Dean hesistantly opened the box and pull the bracelet out with confusion and looked over the leather cording and wooden beads. 

"It's a bracelet," you say dumbly. "The beads are from different countries. They...um...the beads...well each bead...they are carved with symbols of protection and well-being and things like that. It just wraps around your wrist and ties. I know you really dont wear jewelry. But I made it to be sturdy. Cause our job and stuff..." you trail off.

Dean studies the bracelet. "Will you help me tie it on?"

You sit beside him and make sure you tie a knot that can't break. He holds out his arm and shakes it and just stares at it. It wasn't until he grabs you in a bone crushing hug that you felt the vice in your chest loosen and you finally take a breath.

"I love it," you feel the rumble in his chest, "thank you Y/N". He gets up and shows the bracelet to the others turning it every way and trying to read the symbols. Sam of course knew the most and Cas had to explain the rest since you lost count of what beads were from which country. You were beaming. You had hoped he would like it and getting him a bracelet wasn't exactly something on Dean Winchester's top 10 list.

When Dean finally made it back to you, he sat down and threw his arm around you watching the others finish opening their gifts. You stretch your leg out and hit your toe on something solid. Throwing off the wrapping paper, you unearth a cooking book of pies. Opening the cover, 'To Dean, because you like pie, From Cas' was written inside. You and Dean laugh and Dean thanks Cas but says that it probably should've went to you for him. Cas just shrugs and smiles.

After all the gifts are done and wrapping paper is being thrown in bags, Charlie tells you that you forgot a present. Looking around, you don't see anything.

"Charlie I opened your present," which consisted of new clothes and a pair of heels with a tiny dress. 'Because you never know' Charlie explained.

"She means this one," Dean said. You gingerly held the box that was pressed into your hands. It was small, badly wrapped, and looked about the size that earrings would come in. You stare at it in wonder.

"Y/N, the gift is inside the box."

"Oh right," you tear the paper and open the lid carefully. Inside was a key. "A key?" You stare it and it almost looks like Dean's car keys.

He grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. "You remember when you first saw Baby?"

How could you forget? It was summer, the first actual hot day of the year. You had been tracking a werewolf since before dawn and you were exhausted. The werewolf was dead even though it wasnt your cleanest of kills. You had a nasty gash across your shoulder to prove it. Normally you had way more endurance to make a days trek through the woods, but blood loss was making you weak. Knowing that you needed stitches, you were trying your best to make it back to your car to your emergency med kit. When you finally reached your car, there was another one parked beside it. A beauty. A sleek black Chevy Impala. The sun was already starting to go down, casting golds and reds into the sky. It lit up the car, lovingly caressing her curves with soft glowing light. Getting closer you realize that she was well loved, paint free from scratches, and no dents. It wasn't until you were right up on the car that you realized there were people in it. You stumbled back against your car hastily murmuring apologizes. And then they got out. Those two brothers that quickly became the best thing that ever happened to you. The taller one asked if you were okay, eyeing the makeshift bandage on your arm. You grab your hurt arm, but ignore his question and looked at the other one who got out of the driver seat. You remember thinking that these men had to be descendants of greek gods. But something about the shorter one's stance screamed hunter to you. You didn't know what made you say this and looking back you're sure that you probably looked like an animal. Bleeding through the shirt on your arm, half slouched against your car, sweating for hours through the woods, and pretty much half hallucinating from blood loss. But still you state, "The gods used to come down from Olympus on stars or clouds or mist, and if you two are descendants from those gods I think its fitting that you chose a beauty such as her."

The shorter one immediately busted into laughter and the taller one came to your side. You were leaning heavily at this point, struggling to keep your eyes open. 

"She needs stitches, Dean. She's hurt really bad." 

Dean? Dean. Oh...Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester. Had to be. Sam's already pulling the bandage off to assess the damage. "Winchester."

"Yeah that's us sweetheart. And from the look of it, you beat us to the werewolf."

You scoff at Dean, "next time you can have him." Turning to Sam you let him know where the med kit was. He carefully sat you in the backseat of your car.

"Hunter huh?"

"Y/N"

"Well Y/N, since you already know us, this is Baby."

The last words you got out was 'a pleasure' before you passed out.

 

"Yeah I remember Dean. Baby was like a beacon when I finally got to that clearing."

Sam chuckles, "You were so enamored of her. There you were minutes from dying and you drop some sort of pickup line about us being descendants of gods and talking to Baby like she was human." 

Dean throws his arm around you, "girl after my own heart if I say so myself." He clears his throat. "Anyway, I figured it's time to have one of your own."

"What?"

Dean and the others led you into the garage and you drop to your knees. There beside Baby was a dark gray with twin black striped 1970 Chevelle SS. Dean's talking but you can't hear him. You slowly walk to her gently running your hand along the hood. You're favorite car. You had dreamed about this car your whole life and here she was. 

"...so I've fixed her cosmetically and I was sure that when I came in last night you had heard me but I guess not. She isn't quite running. Her 396 needs some new pistons but everything else should be alright. I'll know more when I can actually start her up."

You look up at Dean, "396?"

"Yeah".

You shook your head, "Scrap it, if I'm rebuilding a motor she's gonna get a 454." You look back down at her, she's a beauty for sure. You had thought that once you got a car like this you would name her Jordan. But running your fingers over her, she didn't seem like a Jordan. Jordan seemed too new. Too classless. "Annabelle. Annabelle needs a 454."

Dean makes a face, "Annabelle? Like that creepy ass doll movie?"

"Yeah like the creepy ass doll." Tears start to overwhelm you. He bought you a car for Christmas. Your favorite car, one that you mentioned in passing but never said anything about since. He remembered. He starts to walk toward you concerned and you leap into his arms. "Thank you so much! I'm sorry I'm crying but I'm just so happy. And you remembered and I cannot say how much this means to me." 

He laughs, "well I'm glad you like her."

Like her, you love her. And had everyone not been standing there, you probably would've said screw it and kissed Dean on the spot. But the rest of the family seeing that, was not how you wanted that to happen. 

The rest of Christmas was just as amazing as the beginning. Charlie insisted on watching the Grinch and Sam insisted on A Christmas Story. There was way too much food, even with Dean's appetite. Cas tried the food and drink here and there but stated everything just tasted like different molecules. 

Late that night, after everyone had went to bed you snuck out to the garage just to see Annabelle again. You still couldn't quite believe that she was yours. After spending time just admiring her, you made your way down the hall to Dean's room. Standing in front of his shut door, you're reminded of all the times you've almost walked in and just told him how you felt. And everytime you walked away. A split second decision before you lost your nerve, you turn the knob and walk in. He's sleeping. The sound of heavy breathing coming from the pile of blankets on the bed. 'Well nerve lost' you think to yourself. You quietly close the door and go to your room. Getting into bed you try to not think about Dean. How both of them were this past week away from hunting. Smiling, carefree. They had both had some lines erased from their face. And for the thousandth time you wish the world was a bit more kinder to these boys. 

Lost in the half sleep, half awake trance you were in, you never heard your own door. You didn't hear it open, or shut, or the sound of his footsteps making his way back to his room.


End file.
